Lolita Beaumont
Lolita Beaumont is one of the original four immortals, being one of the three girls that became immortal alongside Nero. She is a vampire, though since becoming immortal she has lost the need to consume blood as well as her “weakness” to sunlight. Out of all the girls she’s the one that probably likes Nero the most, but she’ll never admit it. Appearance Lolita is a very petite girl. Since her vampire powers matured when she was just 13, she has been stuck in that body for an eternity. However her intelligence and demeanor is nothing like a 13 year old. Lolita is a foot shorter than Nero, standing at just about 4’9” (145 cm). She has long, pale blonde hair that reaches just past her waist and pale skin befitting her species. Her eyes are also a noticeable shade of blood-red. Though since she is stuck in the body of a 13 year old she is rather undeveloped (her body being a point of friendly banter between herself and Nero, even). Personality If one word was used to describe Lolita, it would be “tsundere”. She is easily flustered by compliments, and easily angered by anything that could be taken as an insult. She is also quick to slam Nero to the ground and shove his head into whatever surface he landed on out of annoyance. However, on the inside, she is a very kind girl that wants to be recognized. Though she won’t admit it, she tries to get closer to Crystal as she never really had any girl friends due to being a vampire, and thus living in isolation. Her kind side shows mostly when her and Nero visit the world of Pokemon without the others (which was actually on Crystal’s suggestion in the first place), where her interactions with her own Pokemon help her to lighten up a little. Personal Traits Lolita’s most shocking trait to those who don’t know her is probably her intelligence. She has intimate knowledge of things that no 13 year old should be able to comprehend, and can hold conversation with college students fluently. Another trait that Lolita has are her unusually large canine teeth; which are a result of her species. Equipment Lolita has a Black Cloak like everyone else, having the same defensive capabilities. She also knows how to make them. Lolita also has a set of Magical Armor that she obtained in the "Hearts Chapter". She does not know how to reproduce it, but it has much better defensive capabilities than the cloak. Lolita has a Heaven's Eye that she completed with the aid of Nero. In addition to its standard abilities, hers has become "complete" and resembles a basic magic square. It is capable of high-speed analyzation. Lolita's Zanpakuto is not often used, but it is known to be a magic-type. Lolita's Xtransceiver was one of the original models improved by Ling. It was redone in her signature red color. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Swiftness: Lolita’s small body makes her very hard to get a hold of, and she takes full advantage by moving around as much as she can while she casts her spells. Enhanced Durability: Lolita, in addition to being an Immortal, is also a vampire. Thus her body can take even more physical punishment than any human’s. This helps her on the battlefield since her actual physical power is rather low. Sword Practitioner: Since she has a zanpakuto, Lolita is versed in how to use it. However using a sword is not her specialty, and her zanpakuto is a magic-type anyway. Low Physical Power: Despite what she can do to Nero, Lolita's physical power is actually pretty low which leaves her mostly with the option of casting her spells. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Lolita’s magical power is outshined only by Nero’s. Partly stemming from her species being magical by nature, she has been known to cast very large spells with minimal effort and strain. Excellent Magical Defense: Lolita’s large amount of magic power gives her a high-class magical defense. Therefore the preferable method of taking her on is physically, which helps when she's fighting against mages. Immense Magical Knowledge: Lolita, though having less magical power than Nero, is the best spellcaster in their group. She has intimate knowledge of several kinds of magics, and even devised a way to modify immortal bodies by way of surgery - this being the way Nero's Sharingan was transplanted to him. Elemental Alignment "Air": Lolita has an affinity to the Air element. Force Alignment "Darkness": Lolita is aligned to the Force of Darkness. Notably all vampires share this alignment. Magic Being from a supernatural species, Lolita has been surrounded by magic her whole life and is the group’s premier spellcaster. Basic Magic Lolita created much of the basic magic taught to each person when they become immortal, and as such she has mastered all of them. *'Storage': Lolita has a very high storage capacity due to her magic power. *'Familiar Contract': Lolita has a good number of familiars by grace of her Pokemon. *'Invincible Item': Lolita owns several items she keeps for her magic crafts, by keeping them invincible she can reuse them indefinitely. Air Magic Lolita is well versed in her Air magic, and can utilize it in a variety of ways. *'Air Bullet': A basic Air spell that compresses swirling air in the palm of a hand and shoots it at high speed toward a target. *'Storm Wall': One of Lolita's high-class defensive techniques, Storm Wall calls up a wall of wind around the area of her choosing. The wall is nearly impassible from both sides, so it can be used to both protect what's inside from the outside and trap whatever's inside from getting out. Light Magic *'Luminesence': Lolita helped Nero develop this spell with Jackie's help, so naturally she knows how to perform it. It is a very powerful Light-based spell that uses multiple magic circles to call several streams of light and deal damage. This spell requires an aria. Dark Type Magic Lolita has been well taught in Dark type magic spells. Despite what the name may imply these spells are not evil, but they focus on dealing a lot of damage quickly at the expense of high magic drain. *'Meteor': The strongest Darkness type spell Lolita knows. It has quite a bit of charge time for a Darkness spell (about 5 minutes), but it calls down a large meteor made of heavy magic energy that can decimate unprepared targets. This spell requires an aria. *'DFM': Lolita knows how to use this spell because she helped Nero develop it. In calls down a storm of heavy magic lances in the area defined by the caster's circle. This spell requires an aria. Heaven's Eye Lolita's Heaven's Eye has become complete and now resembles a basic Magic Square. *'IA "Analitic"': Lolita has dubbed her eye's Individual Ability "Analatic". It gives her the power to instantly analyze any magical ability she sees while it is activated. *'Increased Magic Sight': Lolita's Heaven's Eye, since becoming complete, has granted her heightened magical sight abilities - able to read the flow of magic within living bodies as well as in the air. *'Black Sclera': Lolita's Heaven's Eye has a black sclera, indicating her alignment to the Force of Darkness. Burst Lolita is capable of using Burst with any of her Pokemon, but has only been shown to do so with a few. Some of her regular bursts and abilities are listed here. Palkia Burst Lolita's Burst form with Palkia resembles a female warrior, carrying a spear fitted with a smooth gem. *'Crossing Space': Lolita has the ability to move through space freely in this form. However, unlike Palkia which can live outside of space, Lolita needs to breathe and is thus limited to her time outside of space by how long she can hold her breath. *'Spatial Rend': Lolita can gather energy and then throw it from the tip of her spear, creating a space bubble that will tear appart anything that touches it. Cresselia Burst Lolita's Burst form with Cresselia is very bright, the complete opposite of Nero's Darkrai Burst. *'Psychic Power': Cresselia has very powerful Psychic abilities which Lolita can use freely while in Burst form. *'Sweet Dreams': Cresselia's power opposes that of Darkrai's, causing pleasant dreams. When both are present they cancel each other out, so Nero and Lolita don't often use these two Bursts together. Ho-Oh Burst Lolita's Burst form with Ho-Oh is one of her most powerful, giving her access to greater Fire abilities as well as special abilities held by the flames. *'Flight': Lolita can fly in this form, as her arms are turned into Ho-Oh's wings. *'Sacred Fire': Lolita can use Ho-Oh's special "sacred flames". These flames have regenerating properties, helping along the healing process and helping to restore energy to tired bodies. Force of Darkness Lolita can imbue the Force of Darkness into nearly all of her spells to power them up. She is also capable of combining this power with the powers gained from Bursting with Pokemon. Trivia *It is somewhat implied that Lolita may be bisexual - or at least bi-curious. Her interactions with Crystal imply that she would like to "get closer" to her in a similar way as she wants to get closer to Nero, and she has admitted that she finds Crystal attractive (though she immediately revised what she said). **Lolita and Crystal's natural elemental affinities (Air and Water, respectively) can combine to form Ice (Nero's natural affinity). *A small idea for a "Condescending Lolita" meme has been talked about, but it's mostly a joke. *Since Lolita's eyes are already the same shade of red as the Heaven's Eye, the only way to know she had activated it before it become complete was to watch for the slight glow of the eye. Category:Characters